The Riveting Reunion
by moeichi
Summary: Dear reader, if you do not have a stomach for beaches, crying children, and reunions, then I kindly suggest you refrain from reading this story and find something more enjoyable to do. With all due respect, Lemony Snicket.


Violet Baudelaire never lost hope, a phrase which here means "never stopped believing that Quigley Quagmire was still alive and well despite the dark circumstances he and his siblings appeared to be in".

Every day, she visited Briny Beach, desperately hoping that the next unfortunate person to wash ashore would be her friend.

After one year had passed since the Baudelaires returned to the mainland with no signs of the Quagmires' return, her brother and sister had eventually given up waiting and preoccupied themselves with other things, a phrase which here means "Klaus busied himself by collecting books for their library with the Baudelaire fortune while Sunny busied herself by cooking for them so they would not have time to think about the missing Quagmire triplets".

But not Violet.

And so, not wanting to be at the beach all by herself, she brought little Beatrice with her under the pretense, a phrase which here means "using an excuse to cover up her real reason for going to Briny Beach" that she was taking the youngest Baudelaire out for a walk. This was, in other words, two birds with one stone.

Of course, as I have learned through years and years of experience, that it is almost impossible to throw a stone into the air and hit even _one_ bird with it, let along two. Though I will let you know that I am acquaintances with someone who has managed to hit one bird, but that is partially due to his suspicious career as a baseball pitcher. But that is another story, one that I am not supposed to be telling, so I will leave it at that and return to Violet's story, because I am fairly certain that the story of Violet Baudelaire is far more fascinating than the story of a baseball pitcher who threw a baseball and hit a bird with it.

"Vi!" Beatrice shrieked, tugging at Violet's dress.

The eldest Baudelaire smiled at the youngest Baudelaire and set the youngest Baudelaire down in the sand so she could tie her hair up with her trusted ribbon. Anyone who is familiar with Violet Baudelaire would know that when she tied her hair up with her ribbon, her brain was swirling with gears and levers. At that moment, she was hoping to invent something that would allow one to detect moving bodies underwater, so it could help her find the Quagmire triplets.

"Nani?" Beatrice asked suddenly, which probably meant "Who are the people coming toward us?", breaking Violet out of her thoughts.

Violet looked in the direction Beatrice was indicating, and her eyes stretched wide as a familiar group of people came into view. Tears sprung into her eyes and she could only stare, wondering whether she was actually still dreaming if something this good was happening to her. As far as she knew, she and her siblings had always been showered with nothing but misfortune.

"I'm...I'm not dreaming, am I?" Violet murmured dreamily, pinching herself in an attempt to figure out whether this was reality or a dream.

"Real!" Beatrice offered, which probably meant "Do you want me to bite you to prove that this is real?"

"Violet!" Quigley's familiar voice, calling out _her_ name, was all she needed to hear before she squealed in happiness and ran into his arms, burying her head into his chest as the couple finally reunited with each other.

Violet looked up at him, unable to stop a new pool of tears from springing into her eyes. "Oh, Quigley, you're alive! You have no idea how much I've missed you after we got separated in the Stricken Stream...whatever happened to you?"

Quigley tightened his arms around her, never wanting to let her go again. Seeing her this way, so sad and fragile, gave him a sudden urge protect her from all the dangers of the world. He never wanted her to shed any more tears because of him. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back, Violet. I promise I'll never leave you again." Too overwhelmed to speak, Violet could only nod in response. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before adding, "And I'll explain everything when we see your siblings. Klaus and Sunny deserve to know the truth, too."

"Hey!" Beatrice complained loudly, interrupting Violet and Quigley's moment. She didn't like to be ignored, especially when Violet had asked her to accompany her on the walk.

Quigley's face fell slightly as he noticed the young girl. "Is she - ?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question, but Violet caught on, a phrase which here means "understood what he was trying to say without him having to finish it".

A blush creeped onto her cheeks, and Quigley noted how endearing she looked when she was blushing. "Oh! O-Of course she's not _my_ daughter! Her mother is Kit," she explained in a voice slightly higher than normal. She hoped Quigley couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"That's all I need to know," Quigley said with a smile, and then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back with just as much fervor and longing. This kiss was nothing like the one they had shared on the waterfall. They had been young and innocent back then, but now, after everything they had been through and having missed each other for so long, the kiss made them feel safe and comfortable and complete, like they were finally home after a long and painful struggle.

"_Ahem_."

Violet and Quigley jumped apart at the sound of the cough. She had completely forgotten that the crew of the _Queenqueg _were watching them, and her face instantly reddened at the sight of her friends staring at them with expressions ranging from amusement to horror.

Duncan grinned. "...It's good to see you too, Violet."

* * *

**A/n: **So I actually got to meet Lemony Snicket the other day *w* and felt like rereading the books, which got me into shipping Violet and Quigley all over again LOL. (I remember writing my other Quigley x Violet fanfiction a few years ago, and my writing was horrible back then compared to now OTL /shot/). I wondered what would happen if they got their much-deserved reunion, so I felt like writing something to satisfy the feels. This will most likely just be a one shot.

Hope you like it! Leave a review and let me know? ;)


End file.
